Charles Oliveira vs. Jeremy Stephens
The first round began and they touched gloves. Stephens landed a leg kick, they clinched, Oliveira kneed the leg, Stephens dumped him down easily to guard. Oliveira went for an armbar. It's wrapped up. Stephens defending well so far. Stephens slammed him brutally. Oliveira's unfazed. 4:00. Oliveira's finished six of his fourteen submission attempts. Oliveira's adjusting. Landing lefts from the bottom. He's adjusting. Stephens staying calm. His nose is bleeding. Oliveira tightening the armbar. 3:00 left. Stephens winced. Oliveira cranking it. He's tightening it hard now. Stephens is hurting. He escaped back to guard, crowd cheers, he lands a left elbow. And another. Oliveira's arms might be burnt out. Right elbow. 2:00. Big left elbow. Another. Oliveira landed a right elbow. Right elbow from Stephens. Left elbow from Oliveira. Stephens stood defending a single. Oliveira landed a right elbow. 1:00. They broke. Stephens landed a left to the body. 35. Stephens landed an overhand right. Stephens blocked a spinning back fist, they clinched. Broke. 15. Oliveira landed a right, left and blocked high kick, R1 ends, 10-9 Oliveira but quite close, could go either way. R2 began. Oliveira landed a pair of leg kicks. He landed a right and worked a single. Three hard right elbows from Stephens to the temple. Oliveira switched to and completed a double nicely. Half-guard. 4:00 as Oliveira works to mount. Half-guard still, lands a right. Got the back, one hook. Both hooks, body triangle. Stephens is tired. Oliveira landed a right elbow. He switched to an armbar. Right hammerfist. Oliveira pulled the armbar out and had it. Stephens is fighting it. He is turning out and nearly escaped, Oliveira still working for it. Stephens escaped. He got the back. He backed off. He dove in with a big right, backed off again. Let him up. They clinched. Oliveira kneed the head. 2:00. Three more knees, another was illegal, another to the body. Herb doesn't call it. Oliveira kneed the body. And the head. He pulled guard with a guillotine and rolled with it, looked like Stephens tapped, regains guard and escapes though. 1:00. Oliveira got the back, both hooks. Lost a hook there. Body triangle. 35. Knees to the liver and went for an armbar. Stephens defending, turned on top defending. 15. Stephens stacking him. He escaped and landed two rights, another, another, another. Another. R2 ends, 10-9 Oliveira. R3 began and they smiled and hugged after touching gloves. Stephens sprawled a diving single landing a right to the body. Stood over him. Let him up. Oliveira checked a leg kick. Oliveira worked a double, got it. Stephens went for a kimura in the scramble, they rolled, Oliveira landed on top in side control, lands a left elbow. 4:00. Stephens reverses as Oliveira mounts. Made it to guard on top, stood and let him up, cheers. Oliveira landed an inside kick. Stephens landed a right to the body, ate a right. Stephens blocked a wheel kick, defended a single. Clinch. Oliveira kneed the body. They broke. Stephens landed a jab eating a right, Stephens sprawled a single and let him up. 3:00. Oliveira landed an inside kick. Oliveira landed a left, ate one, tried and got a double against the cage. Oliveira landed a left elbow. Possible guillotine. D'arce now maybe. Lost it, kneed the body. 2:00. Clinch as Stephens stands. They broke as Oliveira tried to pull guard, boos. Stephens standing over him. Stephens dived in with a right, avoided an ankle pick. Stood over him. Avoided another ankle pick, ref stood him up. Stephens landed a one-two, ate a leg kick. Stephens landed a right. 1:00 as Oliveira kneed the body, clinch. Oliveira pulled guard. Stephens landed a left elbow. Right elbow. 30, left elbow. Two rights. Hard left elbow. 15. Left elbow. Hard left hand, right. A big right. He has the back, both hooks, Oliveira dumped him over, R3 ends, 10-9 Stephens. Oliveira tried to hug Stephens, Stephens shoved him away and even denied a handshake. 29-28 Oliveira. Depends on how you scored R1. 30-27, two 29-28s UD for Oliveira, good fight. Boos. Oliveira said he had an injured arm coming into the fight. He told the booing crowd that he still loved them and they'd cheer for him soon.